Kick It
by zagoorian athena
Summary: It’s your typical Sasuke-gets-drunk-and-confesses-his-feelings-for-Sakura story…except that things don’t end that quick. /One-shot. AU. OOC. SasuSaku./


**Author's Note: **Oh yeah! I am on a roll here! I obviously have had nothing better to do and so the plot bunnies have been coming and I'm more than glad to share the ideas I get, no matter how much of a crappy writer I am. So without further ado, here is my third story of the month. Enjoy! And oh yeah, I know the title's pretty lame and weird, but it's freakin' one o' clock in the morning and I can't think straight so sorry, okay?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all its related characters do not belong to me.

**Summary: **It's your typical Sasuke-gets-drunk-and-confesses-his-feelings-for-Sakura story…except that things don't end that quick.

**Warnings: **AU. OOC. SasuSaku.

* * *

**Kick It**

_By Zagoorian Athena_

They were gathered together that night for one reason…drunk and sputtering out random things for one reason…and trashing up Naruto's place for one reason…

…and that was because he was finally back.

Yep, Uchiha Sasuke, who had left Konoha a few years back to study abroad in preparation to inherit his family's business, was finally back. And they were all celebrating with beer over at Naruto's place who had graciously offered his apartment as the venue of the party even with Sasuke's unwillingness to attend even though he was the guest of honor.

And although Sasuke also shot dirty glances to the little group who had come to party, he gave in after a few threats and pleading looks and took a few shots only, to his friends' surprise, to end up drunk after a couple of swigs.

"Apparently, he has a very low tolerance for alcohol," they had all concluded.

And after a few more bottles themselves, most of the people present were drunk, too. The only ones sober were Sakura, Hinata (who had refused to drink altogether) and Shikamaru (who was totally unaffected by alcohol). And it was because of their clear heads that these three were left with the burden of taking the drunken ones home.

Thankfully, Hinata had offered Shikamaru a ride home in her limousine, saving him the trouble of carrying a passed out Ino home.

"It's okay," the Hyuuga heiress said. "We're going to drop off Tenten-chan anyway. We can take Sasuke-san too."

"No, no…I've got him. His condominium's only a few blocks away. I can take him there myself. It would be too much of a trouble for you," offered Sakura.

Haruno Sakura was Sasuke's girlfriend before he left and during his last days in Konoha, he had broken up with her, not thinking that a long-distance relationship would last. Sakura was, of course, devastated, but managed to get over it after a few months. And though she had not heard of him the entire time he was away, she still missed him and secretly still loved him. But when he returned and totally ignored her, she was just as devastated but managed to keep it from Sasuke and everyone else.

"Well, how are you gonna get home then?"

"It's okay…my house is not too far away, too. I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. The neighborhood's pretty safe, if that's what you're thinking, so there's no need to worry."

"Okay then, if you say so. Good night, Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow," said Hinata as she waved goodbye to her friend while supporting a sleeping Tenten. (Shikamaru helped Neji into the limo first before coming back for Ino.)

"Bye. See ya."

And with that, Sakura first dragged Naruto to his bedroom and cleaned up a bit before dragging Sasuke by herself towards his unit. Thankfully, Sasuke wasn't too heavy for her and he was at least awake enough to support enough of his own weight that she didn't exert too much effort in carrying him.

By the time she had reached his room and plopped him onto his bed, though, he was suddenly quiet unlike how he was while being dragged home.

"Sakura," he muttered as said pink-haired girl was walking out of his pad.

Sakura turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised only to see him staring at her intently. She would have guessed that he was sober, except for his flushed cheeks which told her otherwise.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and breaking up with you before. I still love you," stated the Uchiha prodigy seriously, as if he really were meaning it.

But then he suddenly started chuckling and so Sakura just sighed and reminded herself that it was just the alcohol talking, no matter how much she wanted the words he uttered to be true.

Sakura turned her back and started walking again when suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm roughly and turned her to face Sasuke, only to meet his lips crushing themselves against hers.

And hard as she tried to break free, Sasuke's lips were smoldering her and it didn't take her long to melt into the kiss and respond back.

But Sasuke grabbing her ass like that snapped her out of her heaven and she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, leaving him crumpled up against the floor.

"That's what you get for leaving me," spat a pissed Sakura as she marched out and walked home, ready to burst into tears the second she reached her bedroom.

And when she did reach her destination, she broke down and cried until sleep overwhelmed her and gave her a temporary escape from reality.

The next morning was rainy, much to Sakura's displeasure. She absolutely abhorred the rain because it only reminded her of the day Sasuke left. And from what she remembered last night, her opinion on the weather wasn't about to change.

She was in the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereals for breakfast when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Now who could that be?" she thought aloud.

When she opened the door, much to her surprise, Uchiha Sasuke was standing at her doorstep getting drenched in the pouring rain wearing a very serious expression on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked a bit rudely for her liking.

"Why should I, after what you did to me last night?"

"Fine, don't let me in. But will you at least listen to me?"

"Not with the tone you're using on me," she replied rather vehemently.

Sasuke just sighed and in an instant, the look in his eyes turned into a pleading one as he asked her to listen to him in a soft tone Sakura hardly recognized.

His piercing yet gentle look managed to melt her insides yet again and so she sidestepped to let him in.

"About last night…" Sasuke started, turning back into his cold demeanor, avoiding eye contact with the pink-haired girl in front of him.

Because of his sudden mood swing, Sakura became mad again as she spat "What about it?" at him.

The raven-haired boy just sighed again and muttered softly this time turning his eyes back at Sakura with eyes full of sincerity Sakura recognized from when he had confessed that he liked her back when they were still in high school.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that. And I meant what I said, about how sorry I am and how I still love you."

"Yeah, and then what? You're gonna kiss me and repeat everything you did last night all over again?"

"I only did that because I was drunk."

"Then how could you possibly have meant what you said if you really were drunk?"

"Because I've been meaning to tell you those things ever since I got back."

"Then why'd you go off ignoring me, then?"

"Cause I was afraid that you hated me for what I did."

"Well of course I hate you for leaving me. Do you know how long it took me to be normal again? Months! It took me months to get over the fact that you broke up with me and left for God knows how long! And here you come, prancing back as if you never did what you did and expect me to take you back wholeheartedly."

"I didn't think you'd accept me. That's why I didn't talk to you."

"Why the heck am I supposed to believe that?"

"Look me in the eye, Sakura, and tell me that what you see there tells you I'm joking."

Sakura looked him straight in the eye and she could really tell that he was serious. And with that, tears started pouring down her eyes again.

Feeling her vulnerability, Sasuke's face softened and he took a step forward to embrace Sakura and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sakura said to Sasuke's wet shirt.

"I know."

"But I still love you."

"I know," and with that Sasuke smirked and tilted Sakura's face up so that he could see her.

Sakura smiled a small smile but meant it, nonetheless.

'Same old cocky Sasuke,' she thought as Sasuke brought his hands up to cup her face and leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Starting out gentle, Sakura could feel the sincerity in Sasuke as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck in order to bring herself closer to him. And as their lip-lock session continued, Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip in a request for her to part her lips open, to which she obliged to only to have him roaming her mouth with his tongue.

Not long after that, though, they parted due to the need of oxygen while their breathing started to regain normality.

"You kick hard, you know that?" Sasuke suddenly brought up, as his hands found their way to the small of Sakura's back.

"You asked for it," she replied with a sheepish grin.

"Hn."

"I missed you," the pinkette then muttered into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"I missed you more."

"Wanna have breakfast?"

"Only if I'm having you," replied Sasuke as he swept the blushing girl off her feet and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

"You're not kicking me again, aren't you? Because it really hurt," Sasuke asked just before he reached the bed.

Sakura just giggled and kissed him on the lips again as Sasuke closed the door behind him.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

**THE END**

**A/N: **So yeah, that was it. I'm sorry (again) if my story was lame. It just came to me while I was surfing the net. And I know I always say this, but can you please review and tell me how you felt about the story? I'd really appreciate it, whether it's good or bad comments. And I know the plot was lame and the ending was lame and the title was lame and everything about it was just lame, but will you please still review? Thanks. :D


End file.
